Jealousy
by Andrew's Slinky
Summary: Spock does not consider himself a jealous man, except when it comes to himself.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I've gotten several people asking me to continue Obsession, with more possessive Spock and a little less with the fading out during our favorite boys' sexy time, so……I decided to write another one-shot and am going to do my best to deliver what people want with this, and may I remind you once more that I have NEVER written an explicit sexual scene between two males, so…..yeah…..we'll just have to wait and see how that goes……so, here's the next one shot that really has nothing to do with the previous one other than the fact that Spock is possessive, he and Jim are together, and Jim is….well, Jim.

* * *

Spock does not consider himself a jealous person, jealousy is illogical and as a Vulcan he attempts to restrain himself from all illogical behavior. He is possessive, perhaps, protective, but only when Jim is in danger or injured (which is much more often than entirely comfortable) but he does not consider himself jealousy prone.

This is good for both his sanity and everyone else's health.

Because his boyfriend is a flirt.

But it doesn't bother him, not really, because he knows Jim, he trusts Jim, and he also knows that Jim doesn't really mean it, that it doesn't reflect on their relationship. Jim is not a cruel man, he will not cheat on Spock, and Spock knows this, because he loves Jim and Jim loves him. They are T'hy'la, even if he still enjoys teasing Jim by not telling him exactly what it means, that is what they are. Jim doesn't know what it means, but he does know the sentiment behind it and he takes it seriously.

So Spock has no reason to be jealous. Jim has given him no ammunition for such an illogical reaction.

When Jim laughs with the Deltan Ambassador, free and open with his emotions, Spock is not jealous because he knows Jim is always like that. It is one of the main reasons Spock loves him.

When Jim hugs Dr. McCoy on the anniversary of the Dr.'s divorce, Spock is not jealous because he knows that Jim is the Dr.'s best friend, and if he were more prone to emotional outbursts with people other than Jim, he may have even hugged McCoy, the man did look rather….pathetic, and it would only be logical to soothe him, however, he was more Vulcan than human and refrained, but he was not jealous of the easy way that Jim hugged his friend.

When Jim is kissed gently on the cheek by the wife of that same Deltan Ambassador, and blushes an adorable shade of pink, Spock is not jealous because he knows that Jim prefers his green tinge to the ice blue tone of the Deltans. It is one of the things that Jim loves about Spock.

When Jim tells his boyfriend that Spock Prime, or Selek as he has now chosen to go by, is going to be meeting them on their next shore leave, Spock is not jealous, because he finds it fascinating to speak with his older counterpart, and he knows that Jim enjoys his presence. So when Jim leaves just a bit earlier than Spock, the Vulcan thinks nothing of it, knowing that Jim is unable to contain his excitement. Five point eight minutes later Spock arrives planet side, and stops very suddenly. There is no one around except for Jim and Selek, who are feet from him, standing very close, in fact, closer than any other Vulcan would have allowed, and Jim is smiling at something the Ambassador is saying. Spock feels something dark and primal roar up deep inside his gut and he recognizes the emotion but ignores it. It is illogical to be jealous of himself. It is illogical and unwarranted; because Jim is HIS and has never shown any desire to be anyone else's. Although, he argues with himself, Selek is in all technicalities, him and therefore Jim may be attracted to him.

Temporal anomalies are….annoying.

He feels his jaw clench, along with his hands behind his back as Jim starts to laugh, and there is amusement on Selek's face and then he sees it. Jim continues to smile, and that smile is HIS, that is the smile that Jim gives him, and only him, and he knows this as a fact, because he is fascinated by everything Jim Kirk and spends a good amount of time watching him, and he knows that that smile is the one that Jim only ever sends his way. That smile is HIS, and how dare anyone else (even if it is really him) be privy to it? A low growl works its way through his chest and his hands clench harder as he does his best to remain as stoic and rigid as usual when he makes his way over to his lover and his counterpart.

"Spock!" Jim greets him with HIS smile and Spock feels some of the tension escape his shoulders.

"Jim, Selek," he greets them and his older counterpart nods his way, amusement still dancing in eyes just like his own.

"Spock, I hope you are well?"

Spock nods and stands beside Jim, quickly stamping down the urge to take his T'hy'la's hand just to show Selek that even though they look alike, Jim, this Jim, is HIS and no one else's.

"I am indeed most content, and yourself?" he asks only out of respect and duty, because suddenly he wishes that Jim hadn't been so receptive to the idea of his counterpart joining them on their shore leave. Selek grins in his own Vulcan way as though he knows something that Spock doesn't.

"Indeed, I have been enjoying my time speaking with Jim."

That jealousy roars again but Spock tampers it with his famous Vulcan control. Jim continues to smile, oblivious to the emotions rolling through his lover, even though they are bonded to some extent, Spock is still much stronger in all areas of telepathy and finds it simple to shield himself from Jim if he so chooses.

"Yeah, it's like talking to you….only not," Jim finishes with a small tilt of his head and the slightest of frowns. Spock reaches out without thinking about it and smoothes the lines creasing Jim's forehead. Jim gasps lightly, knowing that Spock resists all forms of public affection, and although it is only Selek, who is Spock sort of and who knows of their intimate relationship, it is still slightly disconcerting.

"Spock?" Jim questions, "Are you feeling all right?"

Spock snatches his hand back quickly and clasps it behind his back, "Indeed Jim."

Jim doesn't seem so sure about that but doesn't mention it anymore, not wanting to make his lover uncomfortable.

"All right."

Selek doesn't seem concerned; in fact, he is expressing the equivalent to a Vulcan smirk and reaches out to soothe Jim. His index and middle fingers reach out and caress the tan skin of Jim's hand. Jim smiles; Spock feels his jaw drop but is disinclined to do anything about it. A growled sort of roar escapes his throat at the audacity of his counterpart and he turns an all too human glare at the other Vulcan.

"He is my T'hy'la," his growl is low, dangerous, menacing, and Jim is standing half-way between them, looking at his lover with a mixture of apprehension and confusion at the sudden attitude change. Spock momentarily wishes that he and Jim had discussed the exact nature of hands in Vulcan courting rituals, because then his lover would be able to better understand his outrage.

"Spock, he knows that, we've told him," Jim sounds just as confused as he looks but Spock is allowing his possessiveness and jealousy to overtake him and ignores the human's attempt to diffuse the situation.

"You will keep your hands off him," this is growled low as well and Selek continues with his damn smirking, only further serving to piss off his much younger counterpart. Spock takes a step forward, his hands flexing, now at his sides, and he's overwhelmed with the urge to hurt Selek, to make him leave Jim alone.

Cool hands suddenly make contact with his chest and he looks down to see Jim is standing before him, his hands on him, his blue eyes wide.

"Spock, what's wrong?" he asks, curiosity and the slightest tinge of fear tinting his voice. Spock stops his advance but continues to glare at Selek.

"He is mine," he repeats and it's a statement and a threat wrapped together. Selek nods, his eyes looking almost reminiscent and Spock's mind momentarily wonders if in his time, Selek had been his Jim's T'hy'la.

"Spock?" Jim is still confused, but seems to understand that his boyfriend isn't in danger of mauling an Ambassador anymore.

Spock doesn't respond, he simply sweeps Jim up and over one shoulder, a singular hand coming to rest on the back of his love's thigh as the human gasps in surprise. He raises a singular eyebrow at Selek, who nods in return.

"We shall return later."

Selek nods again, that smirk still in place and Spock quickly requests that the Enterprise beams them back aboard. Jim is making weak protests against his back, but it's more out of curiosity than actual outrage. They arrive in the transporter room to the raised eyebrow of Scotty, who chose to spend his shore leave on the Enterprise, but the Scotsman is intelligent enough not to say a word as Spock gives him a dirty glare, wondering if Scotty will attempt to take Jim from him as well, and steps off the pad, headed towards his and Jim's quarters.

"Spock, what is going on?" Jim asks him, his voice slightly muffled as his face is pressed into Spock's science blues, the Vulcan really doesn't have any civilian clothes that he likes wearing anywhere near as much as his uniform.

Spock doesn't answer, doesn't trust himself to, all he knows himself is that his more possessive baser Vulcan instincts have made themselves known and he must listen to them, no matter how illogical, he must satisfy them in order to get his body back under control, it is an odd feeling but he decides that if it only happens rarely, well, then he doesn't mind so much.

Jim's voice suddenly becomes excited, "Is this Pon Farr?"

Spock quirks an eyebrow at that as he punches in the code to Jim's quarters, his jealousy ramping up tenfold because he knows that Jim got his information on Pon Farr from his counterpart, "No Jim, I am not currently undergoing Pon Farr."

Jim makes a slightly disappointed sounding huff, "Oh, so we're not going to have sex?"

Spock feels the corners of his mouth twitch with the illogical urge to grin at that before he deposits Jim on the bed. Jim looks up at him expectantly before Spock swoops in and kisses him soundly, their tongues dueling until he has to pull back to allow Jim to breath and Jim's taking in as many deep breaths as he can when Spock switches his attention to his lover's throat.

"You are mine," Spock growls low against the sweet tasting skin as his hands roam along Jim's body with swift, strong, purposeful movements that leave Jim whimpering and shaking.

"Spock….what….?" he still wants to know exactly what has made his boyfriend react like this but is quickly losing that resolve as said boyfriend is intent on distracting him.

Spock reaches out and pulls on Jim's civilian button up shirt until the buttons pop and a seam rips and it's gone and Jim's skin is exposed. Jim gasps at that, but doesn't say anything. Spock quickly bends down to take a nipple between his lips and suck hard as his hands trail down to tug off Jim's jeans and boxers with one swift movement, his boots and socks going as well.

Jim keens at that, bucking forward, his cock twitching with interest as Spock's hands travel back up, purposefully avoiding where Jim needs them most and coming to rest on his lover's biceps.

"Spock….baby, what's….ugh, I love you…." Is all Jim can manage to gasp out before Spock slides back up his body to kiss him once more, swallowing anything else he may have had to say. His slim Vulcan fingers trail down Jim's sides, eliciting shivers as his talented tongue duels with Jim's own. Suddenly Jim could not care less what made Spock react like this as long as he keeps going.

Spock bites down on Jim's lower lip, earning him a satisfied whimper as his fingers trail down to grip Jim's hips a little harder than entirely necessary and then he pulls away from his lover's mouth and instead kisses his way across his chest and throat.

"Mine, My T'hy'la," he growls low, gripping Jim harder and Jim keens at the attention and the dark words that send straight jolts of pleasure to his cock.

"Spock…._ah_….baby…._please_…."

Spock just growls and stands, completely removing himself from his lover and quickly and efficiently removing every article of clothing along with his boots; Jim groans wantonly at the sight and reaches an unsteady hand out.

"Spock…."

It takes nanoseconds for Spock to reach him and pin him down to the bed completely, hot Vulcan hands gripping much cooler human wrists in a slightly bruising grip and muscular lips swallowing a surprised gasp. Then those lips are traveling along his throat again and Jim could die happy right where he is.

"Mine, mine," Spock mutters between open mouth kisses before reaching Jim's pulse point and biting down, hard enough to draw the slightest trickle of blood.

"Ah!"

Spock ignores Jim's cries of pain and immediately sets his tongue to work on soothing the sting and Jim relaxes beneath him again.

"Only I can touch you," Spock breathes hotly against his ear and Jim squirms in the grasp, seeming to understand where all of this has come from and God is it hot and wonderful and thrilling and perfect.

"Yours," he purrs lowly to his lover who gives a slightly animalistic cry and bites down again in a different place this time. Jim bucks underneath him, bringing their bodies into full electric contact for a moment and they both groan at the feelings that erupt between them.

"Mine," Spock repeats, kissing his latest mark softly. Jim is his, his, HIS, and only his, only in this time, only them….there is no room for anyone else, and suddenly Spock can't decide why he has never been jealous before, or why his jealousy was set off by his counterpart, but quickly decides that it doesn't matter….at least not now, not when he has a completely willing Jim Kirk beneath him, squirming.

"God I love you," Jim groans as he arches again, bringing their mutual excitement into brief, glorious contact once more. Spock doesn't answer he simply continues to worry the skin of Jim's neck beneath his teeth, hard enough to cause jolts of pleasure, but soft enough that no pain or lasting mark exist. Jim is squirming, whimpering, bucking his hips, and Spock knows what he wants, because he wants it too, but he won't give in to it, not quite yet, because Jim is HIS and needs to know it, needs to understand it.

"Don't move," the order is whispered hotly against Jim's ear before Spock releases his wrists and moves down his body with that hot mouth. Jim does his best to do as he's told, because it's so rare for Spock to initiate the sex, not that he doesn't want it when Jim initiates, but still, it's nice that for once, Spock wishes to be in a little more control and so Jim is trying, but damn it's so much harder than he ever could have imagined not to touch his lover.

"I love you," Spock murmurs quietly before taking Jim's weeping erection in his mouth and swallowing down hotly in one quick move that has Jim crying out, glad that there's no one on the ship to hear him, but knowing even if there were, he probably wouldn't care, not when that hot feline like tongue is rubbing against him like that, Spock's dark, hungry eyes looking up at him like that, sending every nerve ending that his body possesses into white hot frenzy.

Spock only allows this particular moment to last a few seconds before pulling away, and Jim gives a strangled yelp that sounds suspiciously like no, but he can't be sure, and then Spock crawls back up over him and looks down at him with those chocolate eyes that look darker than they usually do, and he's leaning over Jim propped up on only one arm as the other is busy giving Jim Vulcan kisses, that he returns a bit sloppily as his mind works to center on something other than how _hot_ Spock's strength is.

"Beg me," Spock murmurs it softly against his lips, his inhumanly warm breath brushing Jim's skin deliciously. Jim shivers harshly as that order that should have him indignant and pulling away only heightens his level of arousal and contentment, because he is content with Spock, he is safe with Spock, he is loved by Spock, and so this one order, this one moment of domination that's so rare, is perfectly okay, because he trusts Spock…more than anyone else in the world.

"Spock…" he shudders again as Spock licks his lips, "Please," he really hopes that's enough to get him what he wants…._God what he needs_…because he isn't sure if he has the breath or the strength of mind to say anything else.

"Please what, Jim?" Spock replies steady as ever, and Jim gives a soundless little roar at the smirk that is evident to him on Spock's features. Spock's hand stops kissing Jim and travels up to mold the side of his face as he brushes the softest of kisses against his lips.

"What, Jim?"

Jim squirms beneath him, "Please Spock….I need you."

Spock doesn't move and Jim's hand reaches up to tug on Spock's ear as his other curls in his lover's soft black hair. Spock keens at that, moaning heatedly as his forehead collides sharply with Jim's shoulder, but he still doesn't move, doesn't make a single effort to alleviate the pressure building and Jim wiggles.

"Spock," he murmurs hotly into the pointed ear he loves so much, "Fuck me, please."

Spock makes a strangled growling sound and his free hand snaps out quickly to the bedside drawer, rummaging for less than three seconds before coming back with a familiar tube that has Jim grinning stupidly. Then the world is tilted as Spock's strength flips Jim over onto his stomach in one fluid movement and then lifts his hips into the air with another. Jim continues to grin as he fists the sheets in anticipation, moaning when he hears the familiar plastic snapping sound as the tube is opened. Then Spock's fingers are massaging that most intimate of places and he groans, pushing back on the hand to try and get some leverage. Spock gently massages him, relaxing him, before a single finger slips inside and Jim grunts, pushing back, but he's stopped with Spock's grip on him as a second finger is added, rubbing, scissoring, stretching, preparing him to be taken and damn does he _need_ it. A third finger for only a moment or two before the hand is pulled away and replaced.

Jim moans as Spock pauses for a second, two, and he's unsure of exactly what his lover is doing.

"Spock?"

The answer is one harsh, quick, fluid thrust that fills him completely and he cries out in ecstasy when Spock's erection brushes his prostate.

"God yes," he hisses between clenched teeth at the residual burn from the speed of Spock's thrusts as the Vulcan grips Jim's hips tight enough to leave bruises and thrusts quickly, jack hammering against the human's prostate with almost painful regularity that has the blonde whimpering and moaning in a white hot pleasure that he's unsure of how to handle.

"Mine, my T'hy'la, mine, mine, mine," the claiming words are spoken in time with each thrust and the heat of them, along with Spock's breath, are filtering right into Jim's ear, sending hot jagged flickers of pleasure down to his own excitement. Then those hot Vulcan fingers are fitted at his psi points as Spock's chest and hips mold to Jim's back, their thighs tight together even as Spock continues to thrust when the connection between them is opened.

The floodgate of emotion and memory and pleasure is overwhelming and has Jim's vision rolling over white as his orgasm hits him, Spock's following soon after, filling Jim with the familiar and welcomed warmth of his lover's essence.

Their physical movements stop then, as Jim collapses forward against the bed, Spock's free arm wrapping tightly around his chest to haul him back and against his chest as he sits back, molding them together as their minds continue to meld.

Spock brushes through Jim's memories with familiarity and care looking for a specific one. Jim just watches him, and thinks about how odd it is to be able to watch Spock within his own mind even though he knows he isn't watching so much as feeling. Then the half-Vulcan reaches the memory he's been looking for and Jim's eyebrows fly up in amusement and surprise.

"_He melded with you," _it isn't quite an accusation, but it isn't quite a question either.

"_Yes, but that was, like, years ago, Spock, before we had this, before we were T'hy'la, before we were even friends."_

Spock arches an eyebrow as he grips the memory with his mind to analyze it, to get exactly what the elder him had been attempting to do.

"_He was showing me how to become captain, where he came from, how he got to our universe, our time," _Jim's explaining, but he knows it isn't what Spock's looking for.

"_Spock,"_ he wants to explain it but isn't certain how to, and then Spock's fingers pull away, taking his mind with them, leaving Jim with just the softest sensation of his lover.

"Spock?" he curls his neck to look up at his boyfriend and Spock gives a Vulcan smile, kissing Jim firmly.

"I love you, T'hy'la."

Jim snuggles back into the embrace, barely registering that Spock has yet to pull out of him and he's covered in his own sticky fluid that's slowly drying and making him uncomfortable.

"I love you too, Spock."

Spock slowly lowers Jim to the bed and pulls out. Jim sighs almost inaudibly at the small feeling of emptiness that sweeps through him without Spock's heat. He flips onto his back to watch as Spock disappears into the bathroom and returns with a warm, damp cloth. He slowly cleans Jim up, kissing him languidly as he does so and Jim sighs happily this time, running his fingers through Spock's dark hair.

Spock puts the cloth in the laundry chute before sliding into the bed beside his lover and tucking him into the crook of his arm. Jim's entire body relaxes noticeably as he curls into Spock's always welcome heat and he softly nuzzles his Vulcan's throat.

"Maybe you should be jealous more often," Jim suggests smugly as he's tracing indiscernible patterns on Spock's well muscled chest. Spock's grip tightens.

"Oh? Why is that, Jim?"

Jim continues to smile, "I like it when you're possessive like that….it's so fucking hot."

Spock's eyebrow simply lifts higher, "Then I shall endeavor to be more….possessive in the future if it makes you happy."

Jim grins wider and hugs Spock closer, kissing his clavicle, earning him a singular moan, "Good."

"Jim?" Spock asks a few seconds later, waking Jim from the light sleep he has fallen into.

"Hmm?" he hums against Spock's skin, tugging his Vulcan closer.

"Do you know there are other residual memories from the meld with my elder self?"

Jim is more awake at that, looking up into his lover's dark eyes as Spock's fingers card through his hair in a comforting gesture.

"I….no," he furrows his brow, sifting through his memories of that day to attempt to figure out what Spock is talking about, he can't come up with anything.

"I believe, in his time, he and his Jim were T'hy'la also."

Jim smiles at that, glad that this thing between him and Spock seems to be universal, it's comforting and safe to know that he was loved in the other timeline as well.

"I like the sound of that."

Spock nods his agreement, "Indeed, though I wonder if that is what made us T'hy'la also."

"What do you mean?" Jim questions, propping himself up on his elbow to look at Spock more fully, he receives a lifted eyebrow.

"Well, it is logical to assume that something as primal and natural as T'hy'la would be a very prominent memory, especially in a Vulcan, and I believe that his memories of he and his Jim were transferred to you, accidentally of course, through the meld."

Jim feels his heart race at that, and he sits up completely disentangling himself from Spock, who actually makes a noise of protest at the loss of Jim's weight.

"You mean the meld made me love you?" Jim's shaking, terrified that what Spock's telling him is that these feelings he has, these pure sensations of acceptance and warmth and love aren't real, they aren't his.

Spock senses the panic and tugs Jim back into his arms, rolling them so that most of his body is shielding Jim, hugging him close.

"I think it merely opened your mind to the possibility of us as T'hy'la, Jim. It did not manufacture any feelings," Spock soothes as he peppers light kisses to Jim's throat.

Jim's still shaking a little, but it's reduced because he knows Spock, dammit, he _knows_ him and he knows that the man above him, hugging him, kissing him, soothing him, would never lie to him.

"Also, I believe that this mark," Spock gently massages the very obvious bite mark on Jim's skin, "makes you mine, and I am disinclined to relinquish you to anyone else, especially to myself."

Jim smiles, chuckling, "I don't know, he is kind of sexy."

Spock's eyes smolder at that, then, slowly, they brighten just a little, "You are teasing me."

Jim gives a non-committal shrug, "I don't know, Spock, for an old man, he's actually really hot."

Spock growls low at that and pins Jim down to the bed sharply, pressing their lips together, devouring his lover completely, and claiming the territory as his own. He pulls back enough for Jim to breath and begins peppering kisses against his skin once more. Jim groans and grips Spock's dark hair, weaving his fingers through it, massaging the scalp beneath.

* * *

A little over an hour later and they're tangled up in the sheets again, sweaty and out of breath, the both of them covered in little bites that are slowly fading, except for the large purple one on Jim's throat and the matching forest green mark that's on Spock's.

"So, do you like being mine as much as I like being yours?" Jim asks cheekily and Spock gives him a small smile.

"Indeed Jim, I find it most….stimulating."

Jim sighs happily at that, and takes Spock's hand, linking their fingers, "Well, all right then, so, if my mirror self comes through any black holes, I'm allowed to carry you off to our room and claim you so that he can't have you?"

He's only teasing, knowing that in the other universe he is no longer alive, and that's slightly discomforting, but Spock seems to be thinking his proposal over.

"Yes Jim that would be satisfactory."

Jim laughs and rolls over, intent on claiming his territory one more.

* * *

The next day they see the Ambassador again, and Spock apologizes almost profusely (for a Vulcan) for his earlier actions and the Ambassador simply gives that gentle smile he has and waves it away, making note of the marks on both men's necks but making no move to mention them.

* * *

The day after and it's back to the Enterprise, back to their uniforms, that do nothing to hide the bites on their throats, that neither has had healed because they like the look of them. So they sit on the bridge with their crew and say nothing, neither acknowledging the looks they're getting from both Chekov and Sulu, and the happy smile on Uhura's pretty face; and they're content with the status quo until Bones appears and takes note of them, his eyes practically bulging out of his head.

"Jesus Jim, I know you and the Vulcan are together, but dammit, do you have to flaunt it like that? I don't need to know he's just as kinky as you are!"

Jim laughs as Spock blushes and he makes no move to say anything in return, because he's finally been told what T'hy'la means and he's too damn happy to worry about anything else.

* * *

Okay, I am NOT happy with this ending like at all, but I could seem to change it to anything I liked better, so this is what was the least terrible but if you agree with me that my ending stinks and have any ideas of how to make it better, then send me a message and I will attempt to incorporate a better ending.

Also, I've gotten some questions on whether or not I'm taking requests, and the answer is yes, if you have an idea for a story that you'd like me to try, let me know, and I'll let you know if I'm going to do it, cause I like writing Spirk fanfiction, it's a lot of fun!

So, yeah, review, please?

Please?

First ten reviewers get….um…..Spock and Kirk tied to a bed, because, yeah, it's something I've always wanted.

~Andrew's Slinky


	2. Chapter 2

So, yeah, I had intended to make this a one shot, and it is, and really has nothing to do with the chapter before it, but it fit so well under the heading that I just decided to put it here.

* * *

Jim smiled gently at Spock as they slowly removed their dress uniforms and prepared to get into bed. It had been a long day for the both of them and the normally incorrigible Jim was tired and more than ready to do nothing more than cuddle and sleep with his t'hy'la.

He attempted to push this emotion, this want for innocent closeness, down the bond that he shared with Spock, only to find that his bondmate's end of it seemed….empty.

Spock's side of the bond was quiet, and Jim reached out to try and see what was bothering his Vulcan.

"Spock?"

Spock was still methodically removing his clothing, replacing it with the loose pants he often wore to meditate in, and he was determinedly not looking at Jim.

"Yes, Jim?"

Jim reached out to him from his own place on the bed, choosing to sleep in nothing but his boxers; he had to leave as many layers off as possible if he was going to be able to survive the night in Spock's warm embrace, under the covers, with the heat controls turned up a little high for his tastes, without getting heat stroke.

"Come here….are you blocking me out?"

Spock crossed over to him and they settled under the covers together, Jim being held tightly against a warm Vulcan chest, his nose buried in the crook of Spock's neck.

"I…apologize Jim, I am being most illogical."

Jim's eyebrows shot up at that, Spock never admitted to be illogical.

"About what, baby?" he asked softly, knowing better than to push, sending his love and acceptance through the bond, although unsure if Spock was just blocking Jim's access into his feelings, or if he was also blocking his access into Jim's.

"Did you see me with Tirifera, this evening?" Spock asked evenly and Jim wracked his brain for a face to go with the name. He'd met so many people that evening, and they'd all met Spock as well, then, he made the connection.

"The Orion woman?" he asked, unsure of why his seeing Spock with the green beauty was a problem.

"Indeed."

Jim pushed his confusion through the bond, willing Spock to open up to him.

"You were not disturbed by her behavior tonight."

Jim took a mental breath and blinked at his lover, "No, I guess I wasn't, come on t'hy'la, you are mine and I am yours. We are bonded, I don't have any fear that you're going to cheat on me."

He reached out and pinched the tip of Spock's ear affectionately.

Spock's response seemed stilted, almost surprised as the bond opened back up slowly.

"That is most logical Jim."

Jim smiled softly, "It would appear you're rubbing off on me, k'diwa."

Spock shivered a little at the Vulcan endearment, but Jim still felt a certain….loneliness echoing through the bond, and quite suddenly the pieces of the puzzle linked together.

"Oh," he pinched the ear again, tugging Spock closer, "I wanted to chop her into little green bits and scatter her over the galaxy."

Spock sent him the emotional equivalent to an eye roll and moved away, "Do not say such things Jim, you do not mean it."

Jim leaned over and bit down as hard as he could on Spock's shoulder, a flare of lust echoed through the bond.

"You are mine," he muttered hotly against the smooth Vulcan skin as he moved his bite over, "No woman will ever touch you. I'm not gonna share you, ever."

A flare of pure joy shot through the bond and Jim smiled as he bit down again.

"I love thee, t'hy'la."

Jim nuzzled his Vulcan's throat as he moved to straddle him, tracing his bite marks, "I love you too, Spock."

And he proceeded to show him just how much.

* * *

Yeah, I know, no smexy times, but I was just so in love with this little bit that I couldn't bring myself to do anything other than let it trail off….though I suppose if I got, let's say, fifteen reviews for this particular chapter, I could be persuaded to continue it into sex…..

Is it working?

Are you reviewing?

I hope so, reviews=hot possessive! Jim/Spock sex.


End file.
